


No Sight and No Vision

by orphan_account



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Angst, Gen, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-02
Updated: 2016-05-02
Packaged: 2018-06-05 23:28:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6727696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"All this time, I’d trained so hard to protect His Majesty from everything, and yet there I was; useless. A waste of space. However, in that moment, His Majesty needed me, and there was no way in Hell that I would leave him without defence."</p><p>An encounter takes place between Acnologia and Zeref, who has only Invel to defend him. And so he will, even if he died, even if he lost his senses.</p><p>Even if he had no sight and no vision...</p><p>[Based on a dream I had. Let's just say that I woke up at 1AM almost in tears]</p>
            </blockquote>





	No Sight and No Vision

**Author's Note:**

> If you know me, you'll know that Invel is my Number One Husbando, and that I love him to pieces, so this dream actually BROKE ME! However, I've been writing a lot of longer fanfictions at the moment, and they require a lot of build-up, so I've been writing mainly fluff and comedy. Therefore, my satanic soul was FED UP and needed to write some angst.
> 
> And so, this happened:

**[Invel’s POV]**

 

His Majesty’s face was dark and glowering; a sight I’d never seen before. That was the most obvious effect of this man’s arrival, but there were other inconsistencies in his behaviour that I was able to pick up on. The twitch in his thin, dark brow when any movement was made, the heavy breathing - easy for me to note, as I could see the unsteady way that his chest heaved as His Majesty breathed in and out. His breaths seemed to get more and more rapid with the more that the man spoke, and I couldn’t help but feel like a dead weight, unable to do anything to assist His Majesty.

 

All this time, I’d trained so hard to protect His Majesty from everything, and yet there I was; useless. A waste of space. However, in that moment, His Majesty needed me, and there was no way in Hell that I would leave him without defence.

 

As my hands clenched just slightly tighter together behind my back, His Majesty’s eyes flicked towards me. He was angry, it seemed, yet also nervous. Of course, he had great reason to be. It had taken me a moment or two, but I hastily realised just who the man was.

 

This man, who stood so tall and so proud; who was able to instil such mixed emotions into His Majesty. I knew who he was. 

 

The Dragon King, Acnologia.

 

Long, dishevelled hair that rolled over his back like violent waves of snow. A torn black cape; a dark storm wrapped around his torso. His eyes were sharp and his glare pierced right through me when he followed His Majesty’s gaze and noticed me for the first time since he’d entered the room.

 

“Zeref,” Acnologia spoke, and his voice was akin to the low, dangerous growl of a wolf addressing a rival. “Why do you busy yourself with the lives of these humans?” He asked, and His Majesty looked at him in a way that implored elaboration. Acnologia obliged. “They’re so obviously beneath you.” I flinched. If I’m honest, it was a question that had weighed on my mind for the entire time that I’d been working for His Majesty, but I could never bring myself to really just _think_ about it. I knew that I’d just end up with a conclusion that I wouldn’t want to accept.

 

“I’ll have to request that you don’t speak of the Twelve that way, Acnologia,” His Majesty replied, swiftly and graciously. Acnologia appeared mildly irritated, but His Majesty just brushed it off, tilting his chin upwards in an act of superiority. “Though they may not all possess the power of you and I, the Spriggan Twelve are to act as my shield, and they carry out their duty immaculately.” 

 

Acnologia scoffed disrespectfully at His Majesty’s words. “Ha! The only thing immaculate about them is the way in which they’re so bitterly defeated!” He retorted, and I stiffened. How dare he talk about the Twelve in such a way? And to speak to His Majesty like that - I understood instantly why His Majesty was so irritated by his mere presence.

 

His Majesty had explained to me, once before, that there are some beings who walk this Earth, but do not deserve to. Those that deserve to die. 

 

I’d never truly grasped how somebody could deserve to die, but I know many of the awful things that Acnologia has done. Some time ago, he attacked Fairy Tail’s sacred island, Tenroujima, and would’ve killed the strong wizards that were there at the time, if it hadn’t been for their First Master protecting them. I don’t tend to believe just rumours, but I know that it’s true - His Majesty told me.

 

“Fairy Tail is not an enemy that Alvarez can take lightly,” His Majesty appeared to be choosing his words carefully, a stern expression etched into his features. “It is only natural that some of the Twelve may fall. One by your hand, might I add.” The Dragon King smirked, clearly pleased with the irritation displayed on His Majesty’s face. How disrespectful!

 

“So, what you’re saying is that I could take down Alvarez?” Acnologia questioned, and a jolt travelled through my spine. I turned to check on His Majesty, but his face was completely blanched. Then, it exhibited a look of pure anger.

 

“I’d stop you,” His Majesty declared, his eyes turning red, and causing a minuscule smile to find its way onto my lips. If His Majesty said he would do something, then I knew he would. He doesn’t lie.

 

“Oh?” Acnologia lifted his chin so that he was gazing down his nose at His Majesty. This man’s disrespect truly knows no bounds. I felt my eyebrows furrow in displeasure, and glared at the Dragon King. “You alone is not enough to stop me.” With that remark, everything began to go in slow motion for me.

 

Acnologia made a dart forward, hand outstretched in the form of a claw. He was aiming for His Majesty’s face. Unable to think rationally whilst in my state of shock, I automatically moved from His Majesty’s side and stretched myself so that I was in front of him, blocking Acnologia’s path. Suddenly, a searing pain cut across my eyes and I took a sharp gasp of air. Then, time turned back to its normal rate and I fell to the ground.

 

My mouth hung open, but no noise was emitted from it. Every part of my body was numb; every part except my eyes. 

 

The room was silent for a few moments, and all I could hear was a high-pitched screech as I lay, motionless, until I head His Majesty’s voice. It sounded distant and faded away in places, and my mind was unable to process his words.

 

I tried desperately to listen - what if His Majesty were in pain? I knew I had to protect him, but my consciousness was dimming by the second. I couldn’t see anything, my hearing was obscured, and my taste was disrupted by something disgusting and metallic.

 

And slowly, without realising it, I faded away.

**Author's Note:**

> FEEL THE SEARING PAIN OF THE ANGST!
> 
> Next chapter will be the final chapter (obviously) and in Zeref's POV. I hope you enjoy!


End file.
